lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheGreyPilgrim
__NOEDITSECTION__ Haeremai, Приветствовать, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, benvenuto Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Razor77 22:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! TheGreyPilgrim 04:49, 11 January 08 (UTC) Signature Hi TheGreyPilgrim! Sorry for the late responce but in answer to your question about signatures; I made a help page some time ago which runs through the process of making a signature. It's found , and please let me know if you don't understand anything. Thanks! -- 23:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, it looks clear to me, all except creating a subpage.. what is that? TheGreyPilgrim 02:55, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! 15:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ImagineWiki Hello, GreyPilgim. I am Mighty Erick, administrator of the Imagination and Fantasy wiki. It is a wiki where wikiusers can write about their own imagination: fantasy lands, fanciful animals, imaginary cars, hidden worlds and countries, etc. I am finding for fantasy creators and I thought LotR and Narnia wikis are perfect places to find imaginative people. So it is an invitation, if you have some ideas about lands of fantasy on your mind, you have welcomed to write about them on that wiki. Thanks.Mightyerick 14:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I see. I will check it out! TheGreyPilgrim 14:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You are now a Sysop on the One Wiki to Rule them All. Remember to use your new powers wisely and for help withs your new rights see or of course you can ask me. Good Luck!-- 16:22, 28 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. You can add this template to your user page if you like: Moved Thank you, sir. I will aid this Wiki in any way possible. My greatest thanks to you. 22:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Wow I'm new here, not new to wikia. And I noticed you blocked a IP for a year, I also noticed the only thing he did was say that Goblin was just slang for Orc, which was probably because he was confused. And yet, you block him, and you still haven't undone everything he did. Wikia wouldn't be very happy about that if they found out. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. I got confused between IPs. Hope you can forgive me. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those Ips are hard to distinguish.. aren't they? (It's all good, and all is forgiven.) 00:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I won't insult anybody else here, I promise. I usually don't act like that, especially on a wiki I just joined. But I saw the 7 at the begining, and a 3 at the end, so I thought it was the same guy. Good thing I'm just here for info. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Merge Hello TGP :) I just thought I'd see what your thoughts were on the merge and if you had any ideas/concerns. --Hyarion 17:10, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, certainly! I support the merge. I'm not sure as far as ideas, and I certainly don't have any concerns about it! It gets tiring when only about ten people ever get on... 22:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Great, I suppose the first step is deciding which wiki we are going to move the articles to. What do you think? When we both have an article on the subject we'll just need to decide which one is better, but that shouldn't be too hard, same goes for images. --Hyarion 02:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know too much about images. However, I think we should move the articles to your site, seeing as you guys have almost double the number of articles we have. Perhaps you guys can handle images? 03:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good :) What we can do is just create a template that says "This article/image has been moved to Tolkien Gateway link" and go through the articles/images one by one in alphabetical order. It'll take a weekend or two but it shouldn't be too bad, I can dedicate a lot of time to it. We've been working on a new skin, maybe we should launch it as a celebration of when the merge becomes complete. --Hyarion 04:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it would be wise to set up a vote to allow users of both wikis to agree on whether or not the merge should happen. Then if agreed we should then use the same voting system to agree upon the smaller but important details. Democracy is important for such a decision! -- 15:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I should have thought of that. 21:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) BFME 2 Factions and Units Hey I was wondering If I should create separate pages for all the factions and units from Battle for Middle-Earth II? Incendiary 10:22, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Partnership Hi, as an admin, if you could take a look at the Partnership proposal I made in the forum, and vote, it'd be greatly appreciated. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Changes Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page, with both a banner and a square 300x250px ad showing up. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made a first draft for Lord of the Rings using the new layout at User:Merrystar/Sandbox. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. I've left a box where the new ad will go so you can see how that works. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 01:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Wendy. I took a look at the new format, and it looks good except for one small error. Some of your images and links are getting "squished" against the second column. Is it possible to fix that? Thanks again! 04:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. I'm not seeing any squishing on my screen. Could you maybe take a screenshot to show me what you mean? I'm not sure how to even try to fix it since I can't see it, but I want to make this look ok for everybody :). -- Wendy (talk) 17:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well.. I know next to nothing about computers, so I'm not too sure how to take a screenshot. Basically what's happening is that some of the words are missing letters when they run into the space separating the columns. 20:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi again. No that was enough description. I actually just worked out the problem, which is that you are viewing it in monobook. Which of course is the current default skin :). I was looking in monaco. I've put a link at the top so you can see how it will look in Monaco. ::::There are two things with this. The first is that along with the changes to the main page layout, the default skin for this wiki will need to change over to monaco as well. Which means most people will see an un-messed-up page. You are welcome to continue using monobook yourself but the wiki has to change. ::::The second is that I"m not entirely certain I can easily fix it to work in monobook, and everything I've tried so far breaks it in monaco. So that would have to be worked on. ::::I've talked to User:KingAragorn also about redesigning the page; perhaps if we can get something based on the current page in place, you two can then hash out a page that fits everybody's needs?? -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It seems easier to just use Monaco.. I actually like it better. However, if we need to redo the front page.. I can give ideas, but the only syntax I know is pretty basic. 17:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh I'm glad you like monaco. I really prefer it myself but some people are still very fond of monobook, and I respect that. Anyhow, we switched everything over, so any further amendments can be made to the page and templates directly. -- Wendy (talk) 17:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Great! 23:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming. I know the format of wikia b/c I'm a member on other wikias. I have recent;y read the books and have a lot of behind the sences and other source books that can help me make some good edits. I look forward to working with you! —Purplegethos(''Talk'') 12:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) No problem! 21:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi! It is possible to ban people for forever, choose other reason and type infinite into the box below. Recently I've moved over to the Tolkien Gateway, and I suggest you should do the same. Wikia's new adverts and skin change has caused activity to become extremely slow here, which is a shame but it would be great if you join me on the TG; also we've started a weekly meeting on TG's IRC, which I would like you to join. Thanks!-- 13:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) So, that's why nobody's been editing except me! Well, if that's where the community is, I'll go there. 15:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Block problem I think you've blocked the wrong IP! You blocked 81.103.160.42, when the one that did the damage was 71.178.14.158. This shows how deceptive the revision differences can be. 01:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, we blocked two seperate vandals. 01:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) According to the history, 81. only removed the vandalism that 71. put there. It looks like 81. put it there from the most recent edit. I checked 81.'s contributions (and deleted contributions), and that's all he/she did. 01:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) The one I blocked had vandalized The Hobbit. Check its page history, you'll see it. 02:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) According to the latest version difference, Imagine Wizard removed vandalism that was present in the revision that 81. made. If you go back one more revision, you'll see that 81. was just removing other vandalism that 71. made earlier. 01:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, you win. Thanks for persisting despite my brain lapses and general stubbornness... 03:50, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Evidence of vandalism and spam I've noticed ever since I started editing here that people just LOVE to vandalize this wiki much more so than others I edit. Please be aware of this because lately it has been very frequent even explicit. There are many examples within the last two weeks or so. Thanks. -- DarkLantern 13:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I should like to inform you that there has been yet another attempt to vandalize this site and it has been most extreme and damaging. I was able to undo most of it except for one such instance on Template:F/9 which I do not believe I was able to correct. Please be aware of this DarkLantern 20:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Fixed, Thank You Check out pages created by this user (Joopaul) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 14:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention Check out pages created by this user (Johnsou‎) over the last few weeks or so all of which have been cited for deletion. DarkLantern 06:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention More vandalism at the hands of 85.10.1.55‎ who has been recently deleting content from legitimate pages DarkLantern 19:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Still needs attention I need help I forgot where to go to to ad a template saying I am a native English speaker. Could you tell me where to go? Sorry for bothering you with something like this.--The dark marshal 21:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I know it says I edited this page, but I forgot to add my signature to the last message. I didn't touch anything else! I swear! Sorry again! There's no problem. My fault for not being on here enough. 02:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ideas Ok so on my User page ive been making these list of info. about elves i dont realy want it there i just dont know where to put. do you have any Ideas.--Serrious 03:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)nevermind i feel stupid now--Serrious 03:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 23:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I am a great lord of the rings fan But i ve made my own website which you can also edit at http://middleearthexperts.wikia.com that would be great Hello Gandalf. I am Ugluk09, and I have a questain. Can you give me some tips on how to edit my own page better? (I mean my personal page) Thanks! -Ugluk09 ```` End of Leave Hi all, I apologise deeply for having been gone for... well... nearly 2 years. I intend to make a much better showing; however, I can't be as 'full-force" as before. i hope you guys forgive my absence.. I hope to be active again very soon (as in this next week)! 07:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Greetings and Question Welcome back Grey Pilgrim and I hope you with continue to appear. A question has come up as to the type of infoboxs that certain users are using to describe themselves on their homepage here. You see the ones that they are using (as well as yourself) are getting you listing them in Category:Characters, now that category is only for in-universe characters; it is not a userlist. I would be nice if this one was used instead, like the one used by User:Razor77. Tell me what you think.--DarkLantern 22:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I got the new one set up, so I shouldn't be listed as a character anymore. 01:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Opinions on article merges Thank you for changing your infobox. Would you kindly give your opinion on this: Forum:Articles to be merged? Thank you.--DarkLantern 02:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) No trouble; some I left blank to consider further, but my votes are there. 02:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Box template You're an admin, right? Well, if you are, then I'd like to bring something to your attention. The Character Box Templates, and every page using them need to be worked on in a bad way. It seems crazy to have "year ascended to the throne" on EVERY character page, including Frodo and Gollum. Also, the }, and } thing at the top is just annoying and distracting. I'm sure theres a guru somewhere around here that can help. These things are important if this wiki is to look like a credible source of info. I look around and see these small things, and also the fanon, and it just makes me question whether it's the best place to come for information. I know that every wiki operates differently, and if the fanon stuff is okay, then fine. To each his own. In which case I'm just worried about the infoboxes. Thanks. -- 09:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Once More? Well.. it seems I spoke a bit too soon before. I got smashed by sports, homework, and school in general, followed by a complete inversion of my sleep schedule. I'm going to try this again, but this time.. well there aren't any promises. Especially considering my junior year is incoming. So- I'm here again, ask what you may, and LoTR rules! 10:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I'm glad to have you back.--Wyvern Rex. 10:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New standard I have had an idea for weeks now on how to bring more standardized rules here. My thoughts on this grew out of User:KingAragorn’s critique of this wiki and from that came my belief that there needs to be more established and concrete standards here. Both User:Wyvern Rex. and myself have agreed that one of them should be the issue involving place names. This new standard will mean that all the names of places will be in one particular language and we both believe that they should all be known by their common or most popular name, whether that is Elvish or Westron. Question is which one? I believe it should be the most common one. I intend that this decision should be open only to active administrators and regulars, unfortunately Wyvern Rex and perhaps just one or two others are regular. See User talk:Wyvern Rex. and my talk page for more information on this matter and when the others know about it, I will create a forum for discussion on this matter. Send me your thoughts on this.--DarkLantern 01:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) From what I've read of the legendarium, the most popular language for place names is Sindarin. I'd advise using that as the default language for place names. I'd say it's your choice though, ultimately. 01:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Naming standards discussion forum See: Forum:Naming standards for further discussion on this topic.--DarkLantern 09:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know whether there is a procedure for reporting/fixing profanity on a blog, but there are some pretty seriously profane and personal comments on Middle Earth Trivia Quiz. Thought you'd want to know. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 06:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Umm... I watched all the movies 6 or 7 times, but it didnt say anything about the first dark lord or anything about sauron's mouth or anything so i wanted to ask u where did you guys get all the information?THanks! Cheese Immortal (talk) 02:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC)Cheese Immortal